The UNC Research Translation/Information Dissemination Component provides support for innovative efforts that disseminate information on alcohol to key groups to improve health. Translation and education on alcohol fetal toxicity and neurobiology in youth as well as health professional education on screening, interventions, and alcohol pathology create an exceptional NIAAA Comprehensive Center Core that expands its impact through partnerships with other educational groups. The lack of attention to alcohol pathology among medical professionals is addressed through medical student and continuing medical education conferences for health professionals. Aim 1 is focused on medical professionals and healthcare professionals-in-training on clinical issues of alcohol abuse, dependence and medical pathology. Specifically, we will continue the comprehensive substance abuse training in our medical school curriculum. We will also continue to educate physicians and other health providers via annual continuing medical education conferences. To improve public information. Aim 2 has a focus on youth. Within the ARC, we will train students, fellows and others in effective communication and engagement skills. In partnership with the North Carolina Museum of Life and Science, the North Carolina Association for Biomedical Research, and the UNC Morehead Planetarium and Science Center education on basic medical science as well as alcohol and health targets large groups of youth that visit these venues. Specific outreach activities include topical workshops and lab tours for teachers, interactive exhibits and booths for youth, and demonstrations/presentations for high school classes. The exceptional and informative activities within this Information Dessemination Core fit exactiy the goals of a Comprehensive NIAAA ARC.